The present invention is an improvement over the pumping system shown in the A. Leake U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,191 granted Feb. 5, 1946 as well as the following other U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. DATE NAME ______________________________________ 324,438 8-18-1885 M. WATERS 419,248 1-14-1890 G. E. DOW 640,488 1-2-1900 J. S. PHILPOTT 1,150,803 8-17-1915 L. R. APPLEGATE 1,350,926 8-24-1920 JME FRANC 1,555,192 9-29-1925 J. H. DENNEDY 1,559,365 10-27-1925 B. J. PEPPER 2,901,499 8-31-1937 A. M. BROWN 2,650,545 9-1-1953 R. T. CORNELIUS 2,777,397 1-15-1957 H. J. ATKINSON 2,816,515 12-17-1957 A. SENKOWSRIETAL 3,185,103 5-25-1965 R. A. YOHPE 3,563,671 2-16-1971 A. V. WEBER 3,666,382 5-30-1972 R. F. RASMUSSEN 4,571,159 2-18-1986 J. M. BEARDMORE ______________________________________
While some of the foregoing patents show pumps containing some of the elements of the claims of this application none contain all the elements of any independent claim hereof nor do they function in the same manner to attain the same end results.